Being me
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: A look at the events in the later manga chapters from Ino's point of view.SPOILERS


Ino

The Tinyest One

Manga spoilers

I know a lot of people think I'm some boy crazy ninja wannabe, but I am much more deep than they think I am. Okay, so I care about how I look, I happen to like looking sexy, and yes, originally I only joined the ninja academy to pursue Uchiha Sasuke, bloodline limit or not, I was in there for him not to be the best kunochi I could be. However, after Sasuke left I made the decision that being a better ninja than fore head girl Sakura, that way when Sasuke eventually came home he would see a beautiful mature ninja with a way smaller fore head than Sakura, though now I know he will never come home. I know that Shikamaru and Chouji think I care more about my appearance than anything else, and I know that they are right. But at the end of the day is it really a bad thing to want to always be the most beautiful women in any room that I walk into? Does it matter if I am vain if I am still a great ninja? I know my other ninja's think I am just a vain silly girl. But I'm a chunnin, so I must be better than what they think of me, right?

I mean, they said Sasuke was a great ninja, yet he was willing to desert his comrades and his village to achieve his dreams. He left his best friend, his sensei, everything he had for his revenge and didn't come back after he did this. That is something I wouldn't do, even if I am a vain silly ninja, I am loyal to my village, to my teammates, even to the people who I don't like. I accept that Sasuke is a traitor despite the fact that it breaks the very fabric of my heart, makes it feel like I am having a heart attack, like I am going to die, and suddenly it is all I can do to cry. Chouji is sitting there next to me, and I find myself barely aware of his presence, the tears just keep falling, and despite my skill as a ninja, my beauty, I find myself unable to stop the flow of water that is running down my cheeks, my neck and onto my clothes. We are going to kill the last Uchiha; we are going to kill Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who was once the pride of our year, the top student of our year at the academy. My Sasuke, the missing nin, a member of the Ataksuki, my Sasuke…

Where did he go wrong? I mean, the whole ninja community understood his need to kill Itachi, though a lot of them myself included did not see why he felt the need to leave our village and go to Orochimaru to do so. But, when he killed Itachi, why didn't he come back to the village to restart his clan, just as he always said he would?

I don't think I can go with the others to tell Naruto, I agree with the need to get rid of Sasuke, we must avoid a war at all costs. But I can not face Naruto and tell him so myself. I cannot destroy Naruto Uzumaki's dream, not at the very moment of his triumph, the moment where he thinks anything is possible in that ignorant lovely little way of his. I selfishly choose to remain here and let the others break his heart and his dreams for that matter. It's bad enough my own dreams of little blonde Uchiha babies (the one I dreamt up in our final year at the academy) has been destroyed in one miserable stroke. Not to mention my dream of showing Sasuke that I am stronger than Sakura therefore the better choice to help re-build the uchiha's, because obviously if things had panned out differently little pink haired Uchiha's would have looked so gross, especially compared with the gorgeous little blondes I could have presented him with.

All these stupid thoughts do to me, is make me cry in agony a little more. Who will marry me now? Uchiha Ino, it had a beautiful ring to it, now it will be no more, and that kills me. More than I can even express even in my own thoughts. I just do not have the vocabulary, the very words escape me.

I am terrible. A man is going to die and all I can think is that I'm not going to be able to marry my childhood crush, a missing nin. He's going to die, and by the hands of the people he studied with, the children he graduated the ninja academy with and his own team mates. Why I am the only person who seems to be upset about this? Are they thinking this through? I mean, I understand the reasons we need to get rid of Sasuke, I get it. Avoiding war at all costs, I get it. But still, why aren't they upset? Sasuke was their friends, their comrade, they fought with him, they watched him with jealously in their eyes as fan girls (me included) went nuts over him. He was their friend! Well, in a funny sort of Sasuke way, Sasuke (once he opened up) thought of them as his friend, and now they are going to be his executor.

When I was younger I had such an idealized version of the world, I would graduated the academy first try, which I did do, I would be in the same team as Sasuke and naturally he would fall in love with me due to constant exposure to me, and the fact that I am quite simply amazing, then we would get married and have lots of little uchiha's. All in the small space of two or three years cause by the time I graduated the academy I was already old, so it was alright to have lots of little Sasuke-Ino's. I didn't consider either of us dying in action, or the fact that I was surely going to be put in yet another team up of Shika-Cho-Ino just like my parents generation, and my grandparents one as well. The thought that Sasuke might not even look twice at me never crossed my mind once. The older I got the more detail I put into this story, somewhere in my room I have the flower arrangements for our wedding, the dress I was going to wear and who my bridesmaids' were going to be. None of whom could be allowed to be prettier than me, because I was obviously going to be the most beautiful person on my own wedding day because I am the most the most beautiful of the kuniochi. In my plan I never planned to lose Asuma, or that Sasuke would leave for his little revenge hunt, and I certainly never planned for him to become some insane psychopathic like this generations Orochimaru, which oddly enough makes sense considering Sakura and Naruto.

Just like I never planned for my back up boy to fall for some equally weird sand kunochi who happened to be the kazekages' only sister. But then again, in my plans, my back up guy had really been a solid choice, it occasionally switched between Chouji and Shika, because I assumed in my younger self innocence that Sasuke would always turn to me when the time came for him to want to settled down and restart his clan.

I mean, I remember what Sasuke was like before Itachi killed his clan, we hadn't been going to the academy long when that did happen, but as a significant clan my family saw a lot of Sasuke's. He used to be this bright cheeked little thing, not loud like Naruto, but just as smiley. He had these big eyes, and was always talking about his elder brother who was so amazing to him. He was going to beat Itachi, and he was spoilt by his brother, from what I can remember, Itachi used to pick him up after the academy, from the daycare place we went to when our parents were with the third hokage. Now that I think back I don't quite understand why Sasuke didn't just stay with other relatives, since their clan was so big. But as a child, a very cute one at that, I never once thought about it.

When father told us what Itachi had done, I cried, I couldn't imagine life without my parents, yet Sasuke had just lost his entire clan, to the hand of his beloved elder brother.

What a cruel fate Sasuke and all of Konoha nine have been dealt.

Fin


End file.
